spirit_halloweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Pennywise (2019)
Pennywise (2019) is an animatronic to be sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2019 Halloween season. It is based upon the fictional character, "It" from the popular novel of the same name. The animatronic can be seen in a leaked image of the S.S. Rip Tide theme for 2019 and a leaked image from a live stream in a Spirit Halloween store in Michigan. When activated, the animatronic's entire body will jump up in a swift motion as its arms move freely. When this occurs, the animatronic's mouth will move as it speaks a phrase from the film adaptation of the novel and its eyes light up yellow. Spirit Halloween's Description "You’ll float, too! Your favorite horror movie monster is about to bring your Halloween horror scene to life! There’s nothing friendly about this authentically-designed Pennywise animatronic, and your guests will be scared by the sheer sight of him! Everyone knows what happens to the kids that Pennywise comes in contact with, so you better warn your guests about what he’s capable of before it’s too late. He’ll jump at you and scoop you up so you’re never seen again!" "Pennywise the Dancing Clown will strike fear in everyone who passes by as he quickly pops up as he introduces himself and says exactly what he’s going to do with your flesh. If you don’t run away fast enough, you’ll float too, just as Pennywise warns." * Exclusively at Spirit Halloween * Officially licensed * Includes: ** Animatronic ** Instruction manual ** 6V 2A Adapter ** Volume control ** External speaker jack * Product Sayings: ** “Well, I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown. I’ll take him. I’ll take all of you. And I’ll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fear.” ** “This isn’t real enough for you? I’m not real enough for you? It was real enough for Georgie.” ** “Where you going? If you lived here, you’d be home by now. Join the clowns. You’ll float down here. We all float down here. Yes, we do.” * Animated * Infrared sensor activated * Step pad compatible (sold separately) * Multi-prop remote activator compatible (sold separately) * Try me button compatible (sold separately) * Battery pack compatible (sold separately) * Adapter Type: 6V 2A (included) * Battery Type: 4 AA (not included) * Cord Length: 6 feet * Dimensions: 78.7” H x 30.7” W x 27.5” D * Weight: 17.2 pounds * Material: Plastic, wood, metal, fabric, synthetic hair, electronic parts * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for display in covered areas * WARNING: Do not use if allergic to latex Gallery Pennywise-Website.png|Website picture Theme-Leak-2019.PNG|The animatronic in a leaked image of the Reaper's Wharf theme Pennywise2019leak.PNG|Leaked closeup of face Trivia *The animatronic appears to be a reskin of the Forest Demon from 2017, with both sharing a similar animation. *The animatronic was likely produced due to the upcoming release of It Chapter Two. Videos https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/01422971-AVS Official Listing *https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/174722.uts Category:2019 Category:Animatronics Category:Officially Licensed Category:Crazy Create Category:S.S. Rip Tide Category:Under Construction Category:Clowns Category:7-Foot Animatronics Category:Rumored/Unreleased Animatronics Category:Pre-Order